Of Wizard and Muggle Showers
by zumanity ringmaster
Summary: coinciding dreams, an accidental meeting, and more than just talking. LILY/SNAPE. yes its lemony oneshot, no i do not own harry potter.


Severus sat in the prefect's bathroom. He was wicked hard after yet another dream of Lily. Lily, his beautiful pale Lily, on hands and knees before him, looking over her shoulder at him as he thrust into her. Lily above him as she sucked his prick, and he licked her delicate delicious wetness. Lily moaning and gasping in pleasure, as he came as deep in her as he could go. He sighed- if only these dreams would stop. They were getting in the way of his life! He turned the tap to fill the bath with water. Probably cold, yet again when he heard a defiantly feminine voice gasp.

Severus frowned. It sounded familiar. Then another breathy sigh- "Sev, oh Sev!"

Severus flushed. He knew that voice. That was Lily's voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily had come done into the prefects bathroom after waking up from a hot dream of Severus. They had been playing a role playing game of student and teacher. Ohh, she had been such a bad student. He had to punish her. By merciless teasing of her body, and then by pounding her into the desk that she had been on. She had woken up, tightly wound and in desperate need of pleasure.

So she had gone down to the bathroom, used one of the showers turned it onto warm, and conjured a green and silver dildo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape stuck his head into the girls shower room. It was steamy from the hot water and smelt of the cherry blossom body gel he had made for Lily. He opened the door a little more and all the steam came rushing out in a pouf. There in the shower, was Lily, playing with herself using the dildo. Snape smirked, Slytherin colors. HIS colors not James.

Lilly let out another moan, "Sev, oh god Sev, more!" She started pushing the dildo in harder. Snape debated with himself, she was after all James Potters girlfriend. She was a Gryffindor. She was fantasizing about him. Snape shook his head, no he couldn't think that. But he could get closer.

He stripped off his pajamas, and snuck closer, seeing the miles and miles of creamy white skin, that little tuft of hair, the way Lily's wet hair clung to her breasts. Oh it made Snape a thousand times harder, his dick went from hard as steel to diamond hard. He kept watching her, oh how he wanted that to be his dick thrusting into her.

He was trying to resist, when Lily let out the most divine moan, breathy and loud full of pleasure. Snape saw how the wet from inside of her was dripping down the dildo onto her fingers. He couldn't help it, he let out a moan of his own, "Lily".

Lily's head shot up, eyes opening, and saw a very sexy, very hard, and lustful Snape standing before her. She blushed when she realized what he must have seen, and turned away in shame. Snape was there in an instant, the showers spray soaking him, in the back of his mind he wondered if she would ever soak his dick with the juice from her pussy.

Snape turned her head to make him look at him. He looked into her eyes and slowly moved to kiss her, giving her time to turn away if she wanted to. But she didn't she rushed into the kiss, with passion and fire. Snape couldn't help it. He kissed her back, his cold exterior melting. He started to trail his hand down to her pussy, he couldn't wait any longer.

He tried to rub and pleasure her, but Lily took his hand and shook her head. She slowly and gently pushed him down onto the shower floor. Snape watched in fascination as she lifted herself up and then impaled herself on him. She started moving up and down, in a teasing fashion, her breasts bouncing slightly and he reached up and started to play with them. Lily continued to move slowly.

"Nng, Liiiilly," Snape drew out the long vowel of her name. "Faster"

"Do you mean like this?" Lily moved up and down a little faster, but not fast enough.

Snape groaned and turned them over. "Like this, you witch!" he said, his voice lusty, and hoarse but his eyes full of love. He began to pound into her, making her moan and gasp.

"Sev, Sev, SEV!!!!!" Lily moaned as she came. Snape still pounded into her, in the far far reaches of his sex fogged brain he thought that, her cumming was rather like a shower, and that he most defiantly liked it.

Snape finished off a few thrusts later, and then collapsed next to her in the still warm water. Lily smiled.

"Sev, my love," but Snape cut her off.

"Crap, we didn't use protection!!!!" Lily smiled at him.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the contraceptive spell on the body gel you gave me?"

Snape smiled sheepishly. "Any way, like I was saying" continued Lily "we are not doing this in a Muggle shower, got it? I refuse to have my ass frozen off."

Snape smirked "Then I guess we should take advantage of the wizards showers here"

"Sev, my love, you read my mind"


End file.
